


Skool Days

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Simple Callings [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jd is worried about entering Grade two, at their school the Gr 1-3 have a different recess time then the Gr 4-6 which means he will have a different recess time then Vin. Rose and Ginny do not like that they will have to be split into two different grades at school. Ezra tries to ease Ray into not spending all day with him,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Be Prepared~

“Daddy what are fiskers?” the young child asked from her seat in the cart.

“They’re Skissors” Her cart companion answered from his seat in the main part of the shopping cart.

Buck smiled both he and Ezra both had the day off and decided it would be nice to take JD and Ray school supply shopping. JD was entering Grade two and Ray was entering Kindergarten. Ray was in the top part of the cart and JD in the bottom. They had already bought glue (for Ray it was two bottles with the cast of Frozen on then for JD it was Spider-man) and piled on JDs legs were Spider-man, Frozen, Horse and football notebooks, crayon and pencils (again Frozen for Ray but this time Avengers for JD)

“They are a company that makes scissors” Ezra said as he took a kids sized blunt end pair in purple off the hook. Ray smiled purple was her favorite colour. “Red, Blue or Orange JD?”

“Orange please”

“Ok” Ezra smile taking an orange pair (these ones a bit sharper) down for JD 

Buck returned from the other aisle with a couple packages of printer paper and some Kleenex. He put the Kleenex next to Ray and the paper by JD’s feet “So what’s left to get Lil’ Bit?”

JD studies his list “A binder, dividers and headphones….. did we get markers?

“We have a fresh pack at home. Did you want to look at the backpacks yours is getting a little ragged.

“OK do they have a Spider-Man one?” 

“We’ll have to see. What’s on your list Princess?”

“Construction paper, play dough and ah… Daddy what’s this word?”

Ezra looked at the list “Rubbermaid it’s a container to put all your stuff in in your room.”

“OK”

Ezra pushed the cart over to the wall of backpacks, there was ever size shape colour and character imaginable. JD starred in awe. They were there for a better part of an hour with JD trying to decide what backpack to get. He finally settled on a messenger style Spider-man one. Ray smiled as Ezra put a new frozen one in the cart this one just had Olaf on it.

“Thank you daddy”

“You’re welcome princess. Let’s head over to the housewares department and get that Rubbermaid bin”

The Kids nodded. Buck just smiled. He never in a million years ever thought her would see Ezra in a Wal-Mart but since taking in his young charge a month ago he had made several trips to the megastore just simply due to the fact it was easier to take the little one to one main store and not to a bunch of different little ones. Not that Ray misbehaved but Ezra had witnessed the little one get so tired after their sixth stop that she practically passed out in the wine shop. He soon learned that she was not use to so much activity after all she had spent half her life locked in a room. So he found Wal-Mart and Target were better options. They usually went in the afternoons. Mornings were spent at the library or the Zoo or sometimes just lying in bed watching cartoons. Ezra was going to have a hard time going back to work. His leave was up on Monday even though school didn’t start till the following week. Casey Wells (Nettie’s niece) had agreed to look after Ray for Ezra. She already took care of JD for Buck and was looking forward to having the spunky little one for some time before school started.

They passed the kids clothing section and Ray’s eyes lit up as she say the purple gingham sundress.

“Would you like that for your first day of school?” Ezra said taking her size off the rack. Ray just nodded. “I think it would be perfect along with though light up sandals your Glama sent you” Ray nodded again and hugged Ezra

“You are the best daddy ever!”

Ezra smiled. He never got tired of hearing himself be called Daddy.


	2. ~The Fret~

JD laid in bed starring at the ceiling, School started again in just over a week and he was a little scared. Not of school although Grade two was going to be different than grade one or kindergarten. He like the school. Maude (Glama) had made sure that the kids were going to get the best education they could and so She was paying for them to attend Colorado Academy. Vin even had to take an entrance test for grade two when he first went all JD had to do for kindergarten was show up. Now JD was in Grade two and Vin was in Grade four. Grade fours had recess after the grade twos and they also had lunch at a different time. He wouldn’t see Vin all day. Yes He would see Rose who was going into grade one and Ginny who was in grade three, and Ray in kindergarten, but Vin had always be a constant sort of like JD’s safety blanket at school, he and Vin had been together on the streets and even though they lived in separate houses and Vin even outside the city, they saw each other all the time at school. He didn’t know how he would be without seeing Vin at all. 

JD’s stomach turned and started to hurt. He curled up tighter and closed his eyes. He tried to remember what Abi said. To be brave and he’d see Vin after school at Miss Casey’s and he would be ok. His stomach did a flip flop and he bolted from bed and towards the bathroom. He didn’t make it and ended up throwing up in the sink. He curled up on the bathroom floor. 

Buck, having heard him run, entered the bathroom.

“Hey lil’ bit what’s wrong.”

“I threw up in the sink” JD said hiding his face

Buck sat on the toilet and lifted the young boy on his lap. He felt his head for a fever.

“I just got too upset Dad.” JD said leaning on him.

“Oh?”

JD explained what he had been thinking about. He started to cry and ended up throwing up again. Buck held him and rubbed his back and gently talked with him. JD slowly calmed, and thanked Buck for helping him.  
Buck took him back to his room and helped him change then tucked him into bed with several stuffed animals. He sang until JD was asleep then went and cleaned up the bathroom. He reentered JD’s room and sat in his rocking chair and fell asleep there just in case.

=-=-=-=-

Rose and Ginny were both sitting at the Breakfast table. Both arguing why they should be in the same grade/class.

“Rose is only getting her new leg tomorrow what if she has trouble with it?” Ginny said squeezing jam onto her oatmeal.

“Then the teacher will help” Rain replied.

“What if the teacher doesn’t know what to do? Rose piped up

“Then they will send you to the office and the office will either call Ginny out of class or call your father or me” Rain smiled. 

The two had been locked in that room together for so long that it was almost impossible for them to be apart. They sat in on each other’s doctors’ appointments. They still shared a bed, they were never apart. Rose had passed the entry test to grade one and Ginny to grade three those were the grades the school were putting them in. 

“I don’t like it. Rose is smart she can come into my class” Ginny said pouting

“I’m sorry sweetheart those are the rules the school set out.” Nathan said giving them a hug

“Well then we’re not going” Rose said

“You have to go to school”

“Why?”

“School is important”

“If we can’t be together then we’re not going” Both said as they left their food and headed back to their room.  
Rain sighed this was not the first time they had had this discussion.

“I’m going to call the school” Nathan said reaching for the phone. “Perhaps if Rose is able to pass the grade three entrance test they will let her in?”

“I called and asked, the principle said for their development maybe it’s good they are separated.” Rain said sitting next to her husband.

“What if Abi talks with them, she said there is nothing abnormal about them staying together, that it will take it’s natural course and they will eventually do things on their own. Heck Rose is super excited about staring that swimming program they occupational therapist and physiotherapist told her about,” Nathan looked up the schools number 

“and Ginny has no interest in that, she just can’t wait till Chris shows her how to ride. Ezra showed them that show jumping program all she says she wants to do is learn how to do that. So if Abi can show the school this maybe they will just let them be together in school.”

Rain nodded. “OK. I hope it works. I’m going to go up and check on them”

Nathan nodded as he dialed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ray leaned on Ezra’s shoulder. They were standing in their front entrance; Casey was by the entry to the living room with JD. Buck was in the front doorway.

“I’m gonna miss you Daddy.” She sniffled. They had talked about Ezra going back to work all weekend, and Ray had been ok. She had helped him pack his lunch and picked out his tie. She got up and made him toast, and happily opened the door for Casey and then for JD when Buck came by to drop him off and pick up Ezra. However when Ezra picked up his attaché case to head out she ran to him and locked onto him in a hug crying. 

“I will miss you too, I will call at lunch ok. And I’m sure Casey has a bunch of fun things planned for you and JD.” Ray sniffled and nodded. 

Buck kissed the top of her head

“I’ll take good care of your Daddy. I won’t let him get into trouble.” 

Ray nodded and Ezra sat her down, JD came over and hugged her as Ezra and Buck left. Ray ran to the front window to wave goodbye. After the truck had turned off the street Ray cuddled up by JD. Casey sat by them with a book and started to read.


	3. ~An Incident~

Ezra happily ate his lunch, Ray sure did make a good cheese wiz and pickle sandwich. It was now his third day back at work and it was the first morning without tears. He had called Ray at just before he ate and she was excited that they were going to the park after they finished the soup that Casey had made for lunch. She said she loved him then turned the phone back over to Casey as she went to set the table with JD. Casey said she was going to sleep like a log at the end of the week she was use to dealing with JD’s rambunctiousness but Ray was even more so. Not so much in the bouncing around (though she did do that) but more in her curiosity and her slight daredevil-ness. Ezra had to apologize he should have warned Casey that Ray had no fear when it comes to climbing. She would not hesitate to climb up on the cupboard to reach a glass.

The Doctors just said to watch her especially since she was showing signs of juvenile arthritis (Probably from her years of living in dampness with poor nutrition) her joints would ache sometimes but she hadn’t yet had any other symptoms. 

The his phone rang.

“ATF Team Seven Agent Standish speaking.”

“Hi Ezra it’s Casey, I am so sorry, JD and Ray were playing in the park, Ray hurt her arm, she dislocated her shoulder, I’ve got them in the car and I’m heading to the Children’s hospital.”

“I’m on my way.” Ezra said standing he popped his head into Chris’s office “Ray got hurt at the Park I’m heading to meet Casey at the Children’s hospital I’ll call you later and fill you in”

“OK give her our love”

Ezra nodded and headed out.

=-=-=-

When Ezra got to the hospital The Nurse led him into the curtained off area, Ray was laying on the bed her arm in an immobilizer. The nurse was just getting her another icepack.

“DADDY!!” She called though tears as Ezra entered. It broke his heart

He climbed up on the bed and carefully held her, he kissed the top of her head as the doctor entered.

“Hello you must be Daddy. Mr. Standish I am Dr. Bashir. Your daughter dislocated her shoulder, she was very brave though the entire thing. She didn’t even cry during its reduction. We’re going to keep her in the immobilizer for a week then have you follow up with her pediatrician Dr. Wingfield.” 

Ezra nodded “I am all too well acquainted with shoulder dislocations. I’m rather sad my little one has to go through this.”

“OK.” Dr. Bashir handed him the discharge papers. “If she keeps still for a few days I see no problem with her going to school next week. “

“Thank you” Ezra signed the papers and scooped up Ray into his arms and headed out to the hall where Casey and JD were waiting, JD was cuddled into Casey her had a tiny stuffed cat on his lap. When he saw Ray he stood and handed her the cat. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“It wasn’t you JD, It was already out when you pulled. It just came out when was on the swing.” She looked at Ezra “I thought it was just going to go back in like before”

Ezra looked at his daughter with shock.

“This happened before? When? In the barn?”

Ray nodded “The first few times. Both of them come out. This one, my left one it sometimes needs help going back in but mostly they both just go in on their own. My knee does it too but not for a while.” 

“Ray sweetie when was the last time your shoulder came out” Ezra asked as he sat in a chair in the hall

“Last week, I was putting away my toys, it slipped out but when I stood up it went back in”

“Why have you not told the doctors this?” He asked hoping the concern in his voice did not come across as anger.

“Didn’t think I had to. He already said the pain was Judinial art right this”

“Juvenile Arthritis, but that doesn’t explain the dislocations. I think I’m going to see if we can get you into see Dr. Wingfield tomorrow.”

“Ok Daddy I’m sorry”

“Nothing for you to be sorry about” Ezra said kissing the top of her head”

“Now you have to miss work and Miss Casey JD and I can’t make the stained-glass cookies.” Ray sniffled

“You are much more important than work” Ezra said giving her a gentle hug.

“And we can always make the cookies Friday” JD said with a smile.

Ray smiled and yawned as they headed to the parking lot.


	4. ~Best Solutions~

Ezra sat on the couch in Chris’s office. After Ray’s doctor’s appointment she wanted to go to Casey’s and snuggle on the couch with her dog Poppy. Ezra smiled and dropped her off at Casey’s with JD, and headed in to work. He was just filling in Chris and Buck. (Josiah was off in London with Maude (the two had become close) and Nathan was at the testing of Rose at the school. Abi talked to the Principle who after hearing Abi’s presentation agreed that a child should live up to their potential and therefore Rose if she passed could skip grades)

“So they are going to send Ray to a specialist as she met some of the markers for something called Ehlers–Danlos syndrome, it’s like hypermobility but with like dislocations, Dr. Wingfield said the specialist would be able to give us more information, said his cousin has it or something.” 

“Will Ray be ok?” Buck asked

“Yes, she’s just got to be careful, and we all know how she loves to climb. The specialist will monitor her but Dr. Wingfield sees no reason she can’t leave a normal life. Yes some cases can get quite severe and some patients do wind up in wheelchairs but well we’ll cross that bridge if we ever get to it. We may not it just may be a life of putting limbs back in place. The scariest though is it can affect her organs.” Ezra paused and tried not to tear up “Again we’ll deal with it as it comes.” 

Buck and Chris patted Ezra’s arm and let him compose himself as the door opened Nathan entered. 

“Ez! Wasn’t expecting you here, how’s Ray?

Ezra explained and Nathan gave him a hug. “If you need any help, Rain and I are there. There was a lady that came to the program Rain runs at the shelter who had EDS hers was quite severe but she had been bad since birth, hopefully this means Ray will be ok and just have to live with the pops.”

“Thanks” Ezra smiled “How did young Rose fair at the testing center?”

Nathan broke into a giant smile. “ She passed the grade three test with flying colours and so on Monday she’s starting in Grade three with Ginny.”

“That is amazing” Ezra said “they are both quite smart.”

“They are. So’s Ray ever thought or having her try a higher test?” Chris asked

“After Nathan mentioned about the fact they do let kids test for higher grades I had debated. But I think I’ll let her have her kindergarten year. Maybe I’ll have her try for grade two instead of grade one next year”

The guys nodded.


	5. ~Day one~

Vin sat on the front step with Cash, it was going to be hard to not be able to play with him all day, but Vin knew going to school was important. Vin liked his school. He had always had trouble reading, it had taken him the full allotted time to do the entrance test, but after his first month of grade two they had discovered that his lack of reading skills wasn’t from being slow or stupid like many had said in the past, he had dyslexia and it made reading harder for him. But the resource teacher had worked with him and now it didn’t take him as long to do his school work and he actually enjoyed reading every now and then.

Chris exited the house. Mary Followed with her camera, it became the tradition to get a photo of Vin and his Pop as they were leaving to head to school.

Vin stood and headed to the car. His backpack was heavy but he knew most of it would be left in his desk.

“You have everything Junior?” Chris asked as he put is briefcase in the back seat of his truck

“All by my gym clothes we don’t have gym today so I’ll just bring them tomorrow”

“OK”

The two paused by the car and Vin smiled and Mary snapped off a few pictures. Vin gave Cash and Maverick Hugs and sent them off back up onto the porch before climbing into the truck.

“Grade four, Wow, Two years in school and two years in my life” Chris smiled as the pulled onto the highway. “Two wonderful years”

Vin blushed which made Chris smile more. It was so true. Chirs never thought he would ever be this happy again. First with meeting Mary he never thought he could love another woman the way he loved Sarah, and then with Vin he never thought he would ever be blessed to be a father again. And Vin was a great kid, he was strong, but yet so vulnerable. He was also immensely protective, of JD, of Chris and Mary, the animals, his Uncles, and now of Ray, Ginny and Rose. And he always wanted to help. He asked Nathan and Rain to let him know how to fix Rose’s prosthetic leg if the need arose, He wanted to learn how to put a chest-tube in incase Ginny had a lung collapse and they couldn’t get a parent, and now he also wanted to learn how to put in Ray’s joints if they did come out. 

Nathan said it sounded like he wanted to become a doctor. Vin nodded, he wanted to be an Army Doctor that way he could help people all over, and he could follow his big brothers footsteps. But he also wanted to be an ATF agent like his Daddy, though other times he wanted to work with Kids like himself. He didn’t know what he wanted to be just that he wanted to help. 

Chris turned on the radio as they drove down the highway leading into Denver. Vin liked living outside the city, it was quite, and still, He didn’t get as anxious or nervous in the country like he used to when he lived on the city streets. 

He groaned as Chris started to sing along, which just made Chris laugh and sing louder.

-=-=-=-=-

JD danced around the living room as Buck finished packing up his briefcase. He was happy JD was more excited about school now that he had had another talk with Abi. That and when he found out the Grade Twos had a Rabbit named Bugs Bunny as a class pet. 

“I wonder how long I’ll have to wait before I get to take care of Bugs?” JD mused as Buck latched the briefcase closed. 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s based on marks and behavior, maybe on name, you’ll have to wait and see”

“I don’t like waiting” JD whined

“Don’t whine lil’ bit, get your backpack time to go, don’t want to be late on your first day”

JD smiled and carefully put on his back pack

“If we added anymore to this I might fall over” He giggled

Buck smiled and grabbed their lunch kits as they headed out the door.

=-=-

Ray sat in her booster seat singing along with the song on the radio. She did a little wiggle dance too being mindful of her still immobilized arm, she wanted the sling off as it was hot but the doctor said she had to wear it till Wednesday. She didn’t like that is didn’t go with her pretty dress. it covered up the cute flowers on the top. Ezra said that she could wear it again for picture day which made her smile.

Ezra had watched countless YouTube videos and had successfully given Ray French braid pigtails capped off at the ends with purple elastics to match her dress. and He had managed to successfully paint her nails for her as well. And she in turn had done a lovely job on his toes…. Not that those would be seen by anyone outside of the house. 

"Every other day, every other day, Every other day of the week is fine, yeah.” She sung then stopped “Daddy I love this group The Mommas and the Pappas.”

“So does your Glama”

“Really Wow!” Ray smiled and sang as the pulled up into the school parking lot “Hey there’s Rose and Ginny, Wow that leg Rose has is neat she’s moving so well.”

“It’s got a special knee joint so that she can move more freely” Ezra said pulling into a visitors parking space. He helped Ray out and carried her bag and lunch for her. As they headed to the classroom “Now remember Casey will be picking you up and you JD and Vin are going to Her house. I don’t know if Ginny and Rose are coming or not.” 

Ray shook her head

“Auntie Rain is off because they have an appointment with Abi but they’ll be coming the rest of the week.” 

Ezra led her to her classroom. Her grip tightened on his hand. He crouched down beside her.

“You can do this. And you’re going to have fun ok?” 

Ray nodded as the teacher Mrs. Lowry came over. Ray had met her already at the open house shortly after she came to live with Ezra. 

“Hello Ray Welcome”

“Hi Mrs. Lowry” Ray said still standing close to Ezra.

“I have you at the Monkey Table.” Mrs. Lowry said leading Ray over to a table by the window. It had a stuffed monkey in the middle sitting in a little chair.

Mrs. Lowry introduced her to her tablemates and their parents then went to greet the next child.

After all the children were there it was time for the parent to leave. Ray gave Ezra a big one armed hug.

He kissed the top of her head and gently hugged her. 

“I’ll pick you up from Casey’s around five ok. And we’ll go home and fry up those pork chops for dinner.”

Ray smiled and nodded. The parents left and there were a few tears from other kids. Ray turned to one of her tablemates a little blonde haired boy named Tyler. She held his hand.

“It’s ok Tyler, you Mom will come back at three. But now Mrs. Lowry is going to teach us lots of fun stuff.” 

Tyler nodded as Mrs. Lowry began.


	6. ~First Weekend~

The day was hot which made wadding in the pool so much nicer. Chris thought this was one of his best purchases ever. A nice not too deep pool for the back yard of the ranch, big enough for the kids the splash in and also for the adults to lounge in. He should have just bought it at the beginning of summer…. Nah having it at fifty percent was better. Left him money to buy some floats for the kids. 

Rose was testing out her aquatic swimming leg. She would be starting lessons soon and was hoping to one day compete in the swimming races her physical therapists had told her about. Ginny had no interest in the racing part she just wanted to learn to swim. After checking with her doctor Ray had also been enrolled her Ehlers-Danlos (EDS) specialist said swimming would be a nice gentle exercise for her. JD was Very Excited He and Vin had been in swimming lessons since their first year with Buck and Chris. JD loved the water, Buck remarked he must be half fish. 

The adults were at one end with their drinks. The kids were in the shallow end the girls all had life vests on while JD and Vin had water wings. Ray giggled as she floated once in a while kicking her feet to move faster. Vin showed Rose how to doggie paddle as JD showed Ginny.

“So how do you like school Ray?” Vin asked as she floated over

“It’s ok. It’s a little boring though. I know how to read, I can write, and spell. I know how to colour and cut paper. We don’t do any math like you all you. I like what Ginny and Rose bring home to work on, that’s fun, and you too Vin, and JD.”

“Maybe you could take a test and join us.”

“No it’s ok. I like my friends.” Ray said “Ah water in my ear.” She giggled as she righted herself and shook it out.

“But being bored is not good” Vin said “When I was struggling to read I got bored because I wasn’t able to fully participate. It made me start to hate school. Even though I liked my friends in my class.”

Ray nodded

“I’ll see it’s only the first week maybe it gets harder.”

“OK” Vin smiled then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Ray blushed and the tops of Vin’s ears turned red.

JD, Rose and Ginny giggled.

“You five behaving over there?” Buck jokingly called

“Yes DAD” JD replied.

Ray started to float again she sighed. Now that we have school we can only do this on Saturdays”

“And in-service days” JD added

“What are those” Rose asked

“Days during the week during the school year where you don’t have school but the teacher still do” JD answered

“Cool” Ginny said. “We should show Ray how to doggie paddle”

“OK”

The adults smiled.

Mary spoke

“How did we ever get so blessed?”

“We must have done something right” Buck smiled

~End~


End file.
